


The Perfect Melody

by whoscountinganyway



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, F/M, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, Luka Couffaine Loves Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Lukanette February 2020, Miraculous Fluff Month, Mouse Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Multimouse, Original Character(s), POV Luka Couffaine, Protective Luka Couffaine, Romantic Soulmates, Snake Luka Couffaine | Viperion, Soulmates, The Ladyblog (Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoscountinganyway/pseuds/whoscountinganyway
Summary: The stories in his eyes.Luka was five when his parents first told him what soulmates were and how people were destined to have true love found each other. In their dreams. He would ask his mother about the stories in his eyes -what he called it when the girl came and saved him from his nightmares.That girl, his girl, his soulmate, was Marinette Dupain-Cheng.And he was determined to find out who she was.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Original Male Character(s), Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Bridgette & Félix (Miraculous Ladybug PV), Chloé Bourgeois/Kagami Tsurugi, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 164





	1. Prologue: Blessings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eternalempires](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalempires/gifts).



> Lukanette Fanfic // The Perfect Melody // Prologue: Blessing  
> 1/2
> 
> OC Characters: Bridgette and Emmett Dupain-Cheng as Ladyluck with Tikki and Panther with Plagg  
> Changes: Adrien is Moon with dog miraculous, Felix is Chat Raye with tiger miraculous
> 
> Soulmates: Can see each other in their dreams, and meet in "Soul Room"  
> Tell: Lock eyes  
> Catch: Miraculous blocks the soulmates from telling
> 
> Warnings: Strong language, abuse, sexual language, violence, bullying, depression
> 
> Please enjoy!! :D

**PROLOGUE**

_ You can change the world again, instead of protecting yourself from it. _ _  
_ **_-Julien Smith_ **

There was a strict way that Luka Couffaine wanted people to see him; calm, nice, peace-making, artistic, good. He was a musician, a creator.

Rarely would he let anyone see the other side of him, the reckless side he got from his mother and the monstrous side he got from his father; angry, mean, snarky, sarcastic, cruel.

He wasn’t a destroyer.

Most days, anyway.

Sometimes he had days where he could feel the destruction within him and he wanted to smash his guitar and hurt someone; hurt himself. 

It was simple really, what stopped him from giving in on anger and up on himself.

_ The stories in his eyes. _

Luka was five when his parents first told him what soulmates were and how people were destined to have true love found each other.

In their dreams.

When soulmates were asleep at the same time they could visit each other in their dreams, if they fell asleep just to meet them they'd dream about their 'Soul Room.' A room different for everyone; perfect for the soulmates and constantly changing as they grow. Each soulmate with their own self, full of pictures and books depicting their most important memories mixed with an object for every important person in their life.

The musician didn't believe them until he went there himself.

At first a girl would just show up in his nightmares about his father, protecting him and screaming at the man. Wiping Luka's tears and giggling out stories.

After his father left them and Luka's nightmares continued the same thing would always happen.

This time when he woke up he would race to his mother's room in their small apartment, climb in bed and tell her about the stories in his eyes.

That's what he called the nightmares the girl turned into dreams.

The stories in his eyes.

Then he was ten and his mother got a boyfriend, a bad one that would yell at him and his sister until one day his mom yelled back. 

That day, he hit her. 

That day, Luka realized he was old enough to stand up for her.

That day, Luka realized he was too weak to stop a man like him and he told his mom and sister he would get strong for them.

Then he was twelve and for some reason the girl avoided him for three months, never once visiting the room until he found her balling on the couch -one of the books clutched in her hands. 

At twelve he sat and let her read him the book, flinching at every sob and clenching his fists at every insult.

At twelve he realized he was still weak because his soulmate was being bullied and he could do nothing about it.

Suddenly he was sixteen and depressed and the only reason he kept going was because if he didn't he knew his girl wouldn't be able to dream anymore.

When he was sixteen he moved to Paris, his fourteen year old sister  _ finally _ safe. Life was good, they got a boat-house, got into a good school and kept their grades up.

When he was sixteen he tried to find his soulmate for the first time and failed, she lived in Paris but at fourteen he couldn't understand what was happening to her that made her tell him "You can't know who I am." even when it sent them both to tears.

Luka thought he was a good person.

Yet the one person he was supposed to have, to love, to know everything about started to keep secrets from him.

How was that fair?

What did he do?

It was a question he asked himself for two years until he became Viperion, a superhero, a Miraculous holder and he met Multimouse and suddenly a year later he had a secret too. He was in love.

Miraculous were designed so soulmates couldn't recognize each other while transformed, something Carapace and Rena Rogue told him. 

He kept hope that his little mouse was his girl, knowing he felt something for her that he never felt unless he was with his soulmate.

At eighteen he was strong enough to handle anything except his feeling, except secrets.

All the other superheroes told their soulmates who they were, knew each other out of masks -that's how they got paired together as a team.

Ladyluck has her Chat Raye.

Panther has his Moon.

Rena Rogue has her Carapace.

Ryuko has her Queen Bee.

Even Bunny-X had that idiot with the monkey miraculous, Pegasus was asexual and didn't even have a soulmate.

All that was left was Viperion and Multimouse, which Luka refused to believe was a coincidence.

  
  


**♡♪♫♪♡**

  
  


Sometimes Marinette Dupain-Cheng didn’t know what to do with herself, didn’t know what she meant, how she wanted to be looked at, who she wanted to talk to.

Most days were like that -filling her up to the brim with uncertainties.

All she had to herself was her good intentions, her will and decent morals.

At school she constantly lived in the shadow of her older twin siblings, Bridgette and Emmett always drawing people in. Everyone expected her to be like them; Gray eyed, strong, beautiful, the smartest people in the room.

Yet there she was; Blue eyed, small, dorky-looking, the clumsiest person around.

Despite this when she was thirteen she was taken in as an apprentice under Master Fu. She strongly suspected this was because Bridgette became Ladyluck and Emmett became Panther, wearing the earrings and ring.

Marinette became her sibling’s keepers, there to silently watch, observe, there to take their miraculous back if they became out of hand. Tikki and Plagg knew this and had never said a word.

She became Multimouse; keeper of the miraculous box after Master Fu decided she was strong and informed enough to become it.

Tikki and Plagg often stayed with Marinette in her room, chasing each other and giggling along with Mullo, the mouse kwami.

As the new keeper, she knows all their identities save for Viperion -who Master Fu said would reveal himself in time; that Tikki and Plagg knew who he was so if he ever caused trouble she would be informed.

She had her theories, her hopes.

Bridgette had her soulmate, Felix de Vanily, become Chat Raye -the tiger miraculous holder. Emmett had his soul, Adrien Agreste, wear the dog miraculous holder and become Moon.

Carapace and Rena Rogue were another soulmate pair, Alya Cesaire- -Bridgette’s best friend- -and Nino Lahiffe -Adrien and Emmett’s best friend. Ryuko and Queen Bee were each other’s souls, Kagami Tsurugi and Chloe Bourgeois.

Being soulmates made them a stronger team.

Only Bridgette and Emmett knew that she was Multimouse but nobody knew she was the miraculous keeper.

Nobody knew the power she had.

There was only one person that she desperately wants to tell about her life, every detail, every worry, all the things she knows and had to go through to become the keeper. Her soulmate.

The boy she protects so often from his own mind, the one she rarely gets to see anymore due to patrol and work and school and her terribly messed up sleep schedule.

The boy that helped her through bullying and self doubt, who sings to her when she’s having a nightmare.

Her boy.

He was so close, there in Paris, in walking distant, she knew his sister went to her school, she knew that they must have been in the same spot without knowing at least once but they’ve never officially found each other.

And Marinette felt so guilty.

Because those theories, her hopes, involved Viperion and her being soulmates and she couldn’t explain it. She wanted him.

It’s not like she could just take the mask off, lock eyes and risk him not being her soulmate and knowing who she is. To do that- -just because he can make her bush, just because of the way she feels- -would be stupid and reckless.

She knows it.

But god, for Marinette it was so tempting.

And god, Marinette wanted him.

Then she sees her soulmate in their Soul Room and when they touch each other it’s like a feather ; barely there. Then she hears him singing and he hears her laughing and they feel like one and it’s amazing. Then she listens to him talk about his family and his crazy mother and annoyingly cool sister.

Designed to be a challenge, you can never remember the names in your dreams and rarely do people remember faces.

It was a blessing and a curse.

  
  


**♡♪♫♪♡**

  
  


“Little Mouse,” Viperion greets Multimouse, hugging her from behind making her squeak in surprise and clutch at his arms. “Did you split in half already? I don’t remember you being this short.”

“Vi!” The mouse scolds him, tilting her head up to be able to meet his eye. “You know this is how tall I usually am.”

He smiles at her, “I know.”

Multimouse giggles and twists in his hold to hug him properly, going up on her toes. “Did you have a good day at college?”

“My college is never boring, sometimes it’s just tiring. I actually like it a lot.”

“That’s good! My school is kinda gross.”

“Hey,” Viperion sends her a half-scolding, half-amused look. “Don’t diss it, you know my sister goes to school with you.”

“I know, I know. But they basically have no control over bullies and let liars run rampant. And people only know me as the clumsy girl or my older sibling’s little incompetent sister. It’s exhausting.”

“I wish I could make it better for you, Mouse, but sadly I’d have to know you to do that and we both know that can get a little complicated.”

They both pause, wishing the same thing.

Looking away now frowning but flushed, Multimouse glances back up at him -he hasn’t told her who his sister is or who he is, but she has narrowed the possibilities down to the girls in her glass or three girls in third year. 

To narrow it down further, she’s been trying to hang out with her friends more.

She’s very thankful that once she started doing that, her friends started to like her more than they liked the idea of her older siblings- -who she’s in the same grade as when she skipped seventh grade due to bullying, since her grades were high enough anyway- -and now she genuinely has friends.

“I’m um...I’m actually having a sleepover with friends today, it will be my first one and I’m really excited! Juleka Couffaine and Rose, her girlfriend, have invited me over! They’re also having our friends Mylene and Ivan. Kim and Alix will be there too, but them and Ivan aren’t spending the night.” She lets out an excited squeak, clutching to his arm tighter. “They have a band, Kitty Section, so I’m actually going to be hanging with them a lot to help design their stuff.”

Viperion seems frozen, eyes wide, but he shakes his head to knock himself out of it. “You’re going to be there all night?”

“Yeah?” She backtracks at his seemingly incredulous tone. “Usually we’d have patrol together tonight, but I got Ryuko and Queen Bee to take over for us. We’ll both be free later tonight if you still want me to see you, I can always leave earlier in the morning.”

Shaking his head, teal hair falls in front of her eyes -out of instinct the mouse pushes his hair out of the way. “Thanks.” He breathes.

“Welcome!” Multimouse chirps, clapping her hands. “Now, tell me, what are you doing tonight?”

_ Discovering who you are under that mask _ .

Marinette Dupain-Cheng had no idea what kind of chaotically beautiful mess she was about to slip in.


	2. Epilogue: Dreamer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukanette Fanfic // The Perfect Melody // Epilogue: Dreamer  
> 2/2

**EPILOGUE**

_ She didn't need to understand the meaning of life; it was enough to find someone who did, and then fall asleep in his arms and sleep as a child sleeps, knowing that someone stronger than you is protecting you from all evil and all danger.  _ _   
_ **_-Paulo Coelho_ **

Bridgette and Emmett were wrestling with each other, while still walking, by the time the Dupain-Cheng siblings reached the Couffaine boat-house.

“Guys please stop, please,” Marinette begs them, holding tightly onto her bad -not wanting to break or drop any of the macarons inside. “Please, okay? We all get it, you’re both the best superhero. You’re amazing. Utterly amazing and cool and smart, please just stop fighting!”

“We don’t listen to begging,” Bridgette says, lowering herself down as if she was going to tackle Emmett right into the Seine. “Especially from a Squeaker like you.”

Emmett adds “Yeah, also, we don’t negotiate with terrorists.” helpfully.

“I’m not a mouse right now and I’m definitely not a terrorist,” The young heroine hisses, stepping between them. “Please be nice to each other right now and fight on the way back, I really don’t want any of the macarons to get crushed. Please just don’t embarrass me in front of my friends.”

“Tackle!” Emmett yells.

The twins rush their sister, who squeaks and scrambles along the dock so she doesn’t get caught. “Please don’t! No, Emmett, stop!” Marinette screams, holding her bag tightly to her chest as Emmett slowly stalks to her like a cat does prey. “Emmett! I’ll tell Adrien that you’re bullying me, please, please, just leave me be today! Be mean tomorrow when I get home.”

Looking interested in her pleading, Emmett smirks like the cocky little shit his sisters knew he was. “Oh? What else will you do for me if I don’t push you in the river?”

“I won’t break my guitar on your head,” A deep voice says calmly from atop the boat-house. “Is that a good enough offer?”

“Woah dude, um, it definitely is, yeah.” The blue-haired boy chuckles nervously, ducking behind his twin -who smiles brightly at the boy with the blue guitar.

“She’s our sister, we were just joking around.”

“Doesn’t look like she thinks you were joking around.”

It didn’t, Marinette realized. She was backed into one of the dock poles and clutching her bag to her like it was a shield. She was bright red and shaky with the adrenaline rush that fighting always gave her. In fact she was so focused on Emmett not throwing her in the river, she physically couldn’t force herself to look up to her defender.

“You’re Lukiano Couffaine, Juleka’s older brother.” Bridgette makes the connection, her smile never fading. “You were a year ahead of us at Francoise Dupont, do you remember us?”

“It’s Luka.” Still just as calm, not sounding mad but not sounding nice, Luka lies and says, “And no, I don’t.”

As a second year, they were the annoying first years. As a third year, they were the hyper second years. As a fourth year, they were the ecstatic life-planning third years. And now that they’re probably still annoying and fourth years, 

Luka was just happy that he doesn't go to school with them anymore. He actively avoided them, but now that he sees who their sister is he wishes he never did.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Multimouse.

“That’s chill, we’ll probably be seeing each other more. Mari here is going to be visiting your sister a lot, unless you guys get tired of her, of course.”

That was a joke.

Everyone knew it but Marinette’s heart didn’t and Luka could tell that from the way her head starts to hang. “I’ll take her inside, please leave. Thank you.”

The twins, having had their daily dose of chaos and sibling rivalry, leave.

Luka, not having told Juleka that her friend was here and having been watching outside his window for the last hour, is free to jog down to Marinette.

“Thanks for that, you didn’t have to.” She keeps her eyes on the ground, making Luka frown. “Juleka is home, right?”

“Yeah, she’s just inside.”

“Oh!” Marinette giggles. “Here, I made you guys macarons. I hope you liked them, I did the three kinds Jul likes because I thought you and your mom would probably like them too.”

He wants to scream then, at the top of his lungs “It’s you! It’s you and I should have seen it before. It’s you and I’m already in love. It’s you and you’re so brave. It’s you.”

But he also knows how he looks when he’s not transformed; tall, strong, black hair, tattoos, painted nails, combat boots, piercings. Usually that intimidates people, makes him an outcast. As Viperion he’s able to hide that -all his tattoos are covered by his suit, his bracelets and piercing come off, his black spikey hair is flattened and teal. 

He’s not nearly as intimidating to his Little Mouse like he feels he is now.

Knowing Juleka too, she showed Marinette pictures of her family before having her over so he knows that she knows he looks like that too.

“Luka? Did you hear me?”

“What? I’m sorry,” Luka rups the back of his neck nervously. “Admittedly, I wasn’t paying attention.”

She giggles again, making his anxiety drop down a considerable amount...but she still doesn’t look up at him. “Juleka told me that you’re the singer Blue Lotus, she showed me a few of your songs...I really like them! How long have you been playing the guitar?”

“My mom has been teaching me since I was five, I started singing in third year, but my career really only started this year.”

Unable to stop himself, Luka steps closer to her.

“Can I ask you a question?”

Nodding a little nervously, Marinette nods.

Lightly, as not to overstep bounds even if as superheroes they’re very touchy, he nudges her chin up with the edge of his knuckles. “Are you-”

They gasp.

Memories, important memories that involve one another from the Soul Room, flood their minds, names and faces come back, their mental link evolves and feelings are shared. 

Instantly, they go from strangers to soulmates.

From just partners to lovers.

“Melody,” Luka whispers, that being his name for her in his dreams. “You’re here.”

“My dreamer,” Marinette sighs, sinking into his touch. “It’s you.”

Raising up on her toes, she kisses him, wrapping her arms around his neck to pin them together.

He grins into the kiss, body melting against her.

This was worth waiting for.


End file.
